Amagiri Kyuju
Amagiri Kyuju, '''known as '''Kyuju Amagiri '''in the localization, is a character in Hakuōki. He is a demon currently in the service of the Satsuma domain, which comes to oppose the Shinsengumi. Personality Amagiri is reserved, polite, and traditional, using the formal pronoun watashi. He prefers to settle arguments peacefully, and carries no weapons because to do otherwise "invites conflict". While he believes that demons are superior to humans, he states that it is not only their power and skill in battle which marks them as such. More than anything, he values strength of heart and the way of the warrior. Though Amagiri is disgusted with the existence of furies, he takes individual circumstances into account before passing judgment, and does not universally intend to slaughter them. Background Amagiri Kyuju, known as 'Amagiri Kyuujyu '''in the original Japanese, is a fictional character. He is the leader of a demon clan which owes the Satsuma domain a debt of honor for protecting them. Though he is the head of his clan, the Amagiri family is an offshoot of the Kazama clan, meaning that he is not only Kazama's vassal but also a distant relative. In ''Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi ''See also: Amagiri Kyuju/Route'' Amagiri's exact role varies between routes, but he can be considered either an antagonist or an ally at various points. Chapter 1 Depending on the player's choices, Amagiri can be encountered as early as the Shinsengumi raid on the Ikeda Inn. Amagiri is responsible for splitting Heisuke's head-guard with his fist, inflicting a wound serious enough to prevent him from getting involved in the Kinmon Incident. He may also be encountered at Hamaguri Gate during the Kinmon Incident. Chapter 2 Amagiri's first non-choice-based appearance is made alongside Shiranui and Kazama. Chapter 3 During his rematch with Heisuke, Amagiri inflicts a wound that would have proven fatal had Heisuke not chosen to become a fury. Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route As Saito's primary demonic rival, Amagiri plays the most prominent post-split role in Saito's route. However, rather than being a main antagonist, the last time he directly opposes Saito is during his Chapter 4. Heisuke's route Despite having played a prominent role along Heisuke's path in early chapters, Amagiri does not appear for the rest of his route, although he is mentioned as helping Kazama's cause offscreen. Harada's route Kazama's route At Sen's request, Amagiri accompanies Kazama and Chizuru during their travels. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and ''Edo Blossoms Amagiri's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Amagiri tests Nagakura's resolve to protect Chizuru and, once satisfied, states that if he uses his fury powers again, he will take Chizuru with him. Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Amagiri uses his demon form to outmatch Yamazaki during the battle at Koufu, informing him of the furies' limited lifespan. Iba's route Souma's route Amagiri accompanies Kazama to Ezo in the hopes of retrieving Chizuru should she be kept there unwillingly. Sakamoto's route Kazama's route Despite being subservient to Kazama's clan, Amagiri does not leave the Satsuma at the same time as Kazama. He does, however, work with Kazama and Chizuru to help them into Edo. In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Amagiri Kyuju/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article:' Amagiri Kyuju/HakuMyu Amagiri is portrayed by Shimizu Junji in HakuMyu Saito-hen; by Kobayashi Katsuya in Okita-hen and Hijikata-hen; by Gomoto Naoya in Kazama-hen, Toudou-hen, and HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan; by Soutaro in HakuMyu Harada-hen; and by Kanesaki Kentaro in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery Amagiri-chibi.png|Chibi Amagiri Amagiri-Kazama-Shiranui-1.jpg|Chizuru's ride arrives Amagiri-Saito-1.jpg|Facing off against Saito Amagiri-Iba-1.jpg|He was NOT expecting that Amagiri-Nagakura-1.jpg|Passing a demon's test Quotes Trivia * Amagiri refers to both Sen and Chizuru as "princesses". * Despite working with Western-influenced powers, Amagiri never dresses in Western wear. Yamazaki and Kondou are the only other characters to share this trait. * According to ''Shall We Date: Demons' Bond ''canon, the character '''Amagiri Kazutake '''is implied to be a distant relative of Amagiri Kyuju. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Male characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Allies